One Kiss
by Acebear2
Summary: this is how one Kiss turned into everything they never knew they wanted
1. Chapter 1

One Kiss

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

she was on her way to see him she had just made it to the bullpen when he got up from his desk and grabbed his bag. He smiled at her and asked if she was ready to go get those drinks. She then smiled at him and said yes and they walked to the elevator. It didn't take them long to get to the bar once they got inside he went and ordered them some beers while she got them a table because there weren't seats at the bar It didn't take him to long at the bar as he bright them 2 beers each. They were just about halfway into their first beers when he set his beer down and took her hand and pulled her close. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute or two before he finally kissed her it wasn't long until she was kissing him back deeper both knowing that what they were doing was wrong but yet they also both hope it would lead to more. Soon they parted for air just stirred into each other's eyes and getting their breath back.

After they got their breath back he asked her if she wanted to get out of there she then said she was hoping he would say that. He then took her hand and lead her out of the bar he then said he would call them a taxi that they could come get their cars tomorrow. After he got off the phone he pulled her close and kissed her before saying if he would have known she would have kissed him back he would have kissed her years ago rule 12 or not. She then looked at him and said really he then said yes really she then said well then I guess I will just have to do it again as she pulled him close and kissed him.

He then asked her if she wanted to go to her place or his she then thought about it for a moment before saying his since it was closer as the cab pulled up. After getting in she got into his lap straddling him. He then slid his hand up her skirt pushing it up just enough to give the driver a nice little peek of her thong as she runs her hands through his hair. Soon they reached his place and they got out and he paid the driver and they went up to his apartment. Once they were in his apartment and the door was shut they sat on the couch and had some coffee and just talked trying to sober up. Once they were sober she looked at him for a moment or two before finally asking him if he meant what he said about if he had known she would kiss him back that he would have kissed her years ago. He then said why didn't she come here and see if he meant it as he held out his hand so he could pull her into his lap. She took his hand and he pulled her into his lap and he kissed her deep before laying her down on the couch and getting on top of her.

After getting on top of her he put his hand under her skirt and slid her thong down and took them off before putting her legs over his shoulder and eating her out. He loved every moan that escaped her just knowing he was the reason made her taste even better then he had fantasized about and he fantasized about her a lot. Soon she was coming fast and hard and he didn't miss a drop sitting up once he was done. After she finished and had gotten her breath back she sat up she then stood up and undressed. He never took his eyes off her as she did. After she was finished he stood up and picked her up and carried her off to his bedroom.

Once they were in his bedroom he laid her on the bed and undressed and got on top of her. He kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the fast her went she loved the feeling of him inside her. Soon he was coming fast inside her and soon after she was coming too. After they finished and got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Soon after he had laid down she rolled over and snuggled into him. He then kissed her forehead before saying they should get some sleep so they can get their cars. She nodded and said as long as we can come back here so we can stay in bed the rest of the day. He then kissed her cheek before saying whatever you want since we have the day off. She then snuggled into him more before yawning and falling asleep it wasn't long after she fell asleep that he fell asleep.

She was the first one to wake up a few hours after they had fallen asleep. She noticed his cock was hard again she got under the blanket and started to lightly lick his cock. She started to lick and suck faster and he started to wake up. Soon he was coming fast she didn't waste a drop of him. After he was finished she got out from under the blanket she then laid down next to him. She smiled at him and told him good morning handsome. He then said thanks for the wake up gorgeous before kissing her he could taste himself on her lips still but he didn't mind.

After a few minutes of them just laying there talking her finally asked if she was ready to get out of bed to go get their car. She then said she guessed he then got up and went to his dressers and got two pairs of pyjama pants then went to his closet and got out shirts before walking over to her and handing her a pair of pants and a shirt. She smiled and said thank you before sitting up and she set the clothes next to her and he set his down and she pulled him to close and kissed him before saying she couldn't wait to get back because she was already soaked just from looking at him as she bites her bottom lip lightly. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed and so did she.

After they got dressed he took her hand and they left and got a cab and went and got their cars he walked her to her car and kissed her telling her he would see her there before shutting her door and going to his car and getting in. it didn't take them long to get back to his place. Once they got back into his place she didn't waste time she started taking off his shirt then her own while they made out and headed back to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom he finished getting them undressed before picking her up and laying her on the bed. He looked at her beauty for a moment because everything from the way her hair fell to the way she was laying was just perfect. Once that moment was over he got on top of her and didn't waste time entering her fast and deep. She couldn't help but moan louder as he went deeper. Soon they were coming fast and hard together.

A/n stopping this chapter here let me know what u think and where u think chapter 2 should go thanks for reading and please review

yours always

acebear


	2. Chapter 2

One Kiss chapter 2

Don't own anything but this work of fiction

previously on One Kiss

Once they were in his bedroom he laid her on the bed and undressed and got on top of her. He kissed her deeply before entering her fast and deep. She moaned louder and louder the fast her went she loved the feeling of him inside her. Soon he was coming fast inside her and soon after she was coming too. After they finished and got their breath back he pulled out of her and laid down next to her. Soon after he had laid down she rolled over and snuggled into him. He then kissed her forehead before saying they should get some sleep so they can get their cars. She nodded and said as long as we can come back here so we can stay in bed the rest of the day. He then kissed her cheek before saying whatever you want since we have the day off. She then snuggled into him more before yawning and falling asleep it wasn't long after she fell asleep that he fell asleep.

She was the first one to wake up a few hours after they had fallen asleep. She noticed his cock was hard again she got under the blanket and started to lightly lick his cock. She started to lick and suck faster and he started to wake up. Soon he was coming fast she didn't waste a drop of him. After he was finished she got out from under the blanket she then laid down next to him. She smiled at him and told him good morning handsome. He then said thanks for the wake up gorgeous before kissing her he could taste himself on her lips still but he didn't mind.

After a few minutes of them just laying there talking to her finally asked if she was ready to get out of bed to go get their car. She then said she guessed he then got up and went to his dressers and got two pairs of pajama pants then went to his closet and got out shirts before walking over to her and handing her a pair of pants and a shirt. She smiled and said thank you before sitting up and she set the clothes next to her and he set his down and she pulled him to close and kissed him before saying she couldn't wait to get back because she was already soaked just from looking at him as she bites her bottom lip lightly. He grabbed his clothes and got dressed and so did she.

After they got dressed he took her hand and they left and got a cab and went and got their cars he walked her to her car and kissed her telling her he would see her there before shutting her door and going to his car and getting in. it didn't take them long to get back to his place. Once they got back into his place she didn't waste time she started taking off his shirt then her own while they made out and headed back to his bedroom. Once they were in his bedroom he finished getting them undressed before picking her up and laying her on the bed. He looked at her beauty for a moment because everything from the way her hair fell to the way she was laying was just perfect. Once that moment was over he got on top of her and didn't waste time entering her fast and deep. She couldn't help but moan louder as he went deeper. Soon they were coming fast and hard together.

Now on One Kiss

2 Months Later

he walked into her lab to check on her one because he missed her and two because when he came to pick her up for breakfast she said she wasn't feeling good but she wanted to still go into work so he said OK and they went in. After getting into her lab and not seeing her he then went into his office and saw she wasn't there either. He had just left her office when and was walking into the lab when she came walking in with some doughnuts and water. She set her doughnuts and water down on her table before walking over to him and giving him hug and asking him what he was doing here. He then told her he was there to check on her because of this morning she then said awe that's so sweet before kissing him. He kissed her back deeper after they parted for air he asked her how she was feeling he then said she was still feeling bad but she didn't want to leave. He then asked her if she was sure about that because she didn't look well at all and he was just worried about her. She then told him she knew and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He then told her he loved her too and that will never change he then asked her again if she was sure she wanted to stay because all she had to do is say so and they could go home. She then thought about it for a moment before saying OK let's go as she went and got her bags and Burt while he grabbed her doughnuts and water and took her free and headed to the elevator.

It didn't take them long to get to his place once they did they laid down and just snuggling and relaxing he then asked her after a few minutes if she wanted to move in with him because she was here more anyways she then thought about before saying yes she would love too. He then kissed her and told her how much he loved her. She then yawned and snuggled into him more and fell asleep. He then kissed her forehead and then got up and called Jenny to tell her that he wouldn't be back in because he took Abby home to take care of her. Jenny was the only one that knew about them being together because she bumped into them at this Italian place a week after they started dating. So he understood that he would do anything for Abby so before hanging up she told him to take as much time as they need and that she hoped Abby got better soon. He then said thanks, Jenny, then Hong up. He then went into the kitchen and started making them something to eat. It wasn't long after he had started cooking that she woke up, covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. It was about 20 minutes before she could finally lift her head from the toilet. Once she was sitting up she laid her head back on the cool tile walls.

While she was resting he walked into the bedroom to wake her up and noticed the bed was empty so he walked over to the bathroom door and knocked. She had just realized what was going on with her as she heard a knock at the door knowing it was him she told him to come in. he then walked in and over to her and sat down next to her. He then pulled her close feeling bad because she still wasn't feeling good. He then asked her if she thought she might be able to eat she then thought about it for a moment before saying she wasn't sure but for him, she would try. He then got up and helped her up after she was standing up he kissed her hand and lead her out of the bathroom and to the kitchen.

A/n stopping this chapter here what do u think she realized. Thanks for reading and please review

Yours always

acebear


End file.
